Save Me from the Nothing I've Become
by Too.Evil.To.Be.Known
Summary: On the verge of death, Kagome and Sango are saved by Naraku and become...vampires! They have to drink blood to survive. One night, they find two young men, travelling alone... Hello breakfast! But what happens when Sango falls in love with her victim?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (Hopefully one day I will)**

**Save Me from the Nothing I've Become**

**Chapter 1**

**A Vampire's Life**

**_Romania, 1997_**

At sundown, Kagome woke up. It was time, time to eat and to party. Blood, blood...she needed it, right now. She hurried to her best friend's room.

"Sango! Sango, wake up! We have to find ourselves decent breakfast!"

"Hmm…what? Lemme sleep!" Sango groaned.

"You won't have breakfast!" Kagome teased. "Who wants a nice child or a cute and handsome guy for breakfast?"

"Who? What? Where? Cute guy?" Sango said, completely awaken now and coming out from the coffin she was sleeping in.

Kagome burst in laugher, "You'll never change, won't you? Always this weakness for cute guys huh?"

"Yeah, especially their blood…It's the best part!" Sango replied.

They laughed their heads off for ten minutes, after they remembered they had to find breakfast. They transformed, from the very beautiful ladies they were, to blood-thirsty vampires, with skin as white as snow and four very long and sharp teeth. Their beautiful nails square-shaped were replaced by sharp claws of three inches long. Large white wings extended from their delicate shoulders, similar to bats' wings. They were ready… ready to take off from the castle of their master, Naraku, and to go find some decent fools willing to give some blood. (Not that it ever happened, but still, they were some persons on this damned earth that would give up on life, no?) Ahhhh Naraku…they owed him their life.

**_>>>>>Flashback _**

Riiiiiiiing…riiiiiiiiing… Kagome picked up the phone.

"Hello, Kagome speaking."

"Hey Kags."

"Oh hey Sango, I didn't know it was you. So what's up?"

"You want to go shopping?"

"Of course! You know you're speaking to THE shopping freak."

"Hahahaha… Ok I'll be at your place in ten minutes. Be ready!"

"Ok bye see ya."

"Bye"

Kagome hung up the phone. She opened her wardrobe and took a dark red strapless shirt and a black mini skirt. Then she put some black mascara, black eye-liner and dark red lipstick. At this moment, she heard the bell. She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. She opened the door and saw a smiling Sango in front of her.

"Sango!" she said, hugging her friend.

"Hey Kags! Let's go!"

Sango and Kagome went to Sango's car and climbed in it. Sango drove, so it wasn't very safe… She was passing a red traffic light when, suddenly, a drunk driver came out of nowhere and was going to crash the car.

"Sango! Look out! A drunk driver!"

Too late… The car collided with Sango's car and Sango and Kagome flew across the street. They were wounded seriously and they landed in the Shikon hospital, for approximately two weeks, then to know they were doomed from the beginning and that they were going to die after all. A night before their death, a mysterious man, who called himself Naraku, came secretively in the room they shared to tell them something very astonishing.

"I can bring you to life after you pass away in one condition: you'll have to be my wives."

"And may I ask who you take yourself for? It's not anyone who can bring persons to life like that and besides, you can't have two wives at the same time." Kagome said.

"I am one of the rare persons who can have many wives and revive people. I am a vampire."

"Oh? So when you say wives, you mean vampires as well?" Sango said.

"Yes and if you behave well and you do as I please, you will certainly be honored to bear my children. If you don't, you'll end up as you will be if I don't revive you."

"So you're saying we'll die, right?" Kagome said.

"Oh! What a clever girl we have in here! Of course you'll die. And not any death. I'll make sure I suck every last drop of your blood." Naraku said, smirking evilly.

Even if they were afraid, they didn't let it show. They had self-respect, no? And also a burning desire to live.

"I agree."

Sango looked at her best friend, surprised.

"I see," Naraku said, "I thought you were going to reconsider my offer, Miss Higurashi."

"Nonsense. I am born to live a long life, and even if I have to live by blood proxy, it is my decision after all. And I choose to live!"

"Very wise decision, Miss Higurashi."

"Oh, drop the acting, would ya? Call me Kagome."

"As you wish Kagome."

"I think you and me are going to understand each other very well." Kagome said playfully.

"I hope so. Still Sango have you made your decision? Do you want to live by my side as a vampire?" Naraku said.

Sango was divided. On one side, she didn't want to die but on the other side, she didn't want to be a vampire. She was always told they were dangerous and tricky, so she didn't know whether she should trust Naraku or not.

"I will," Sango said uncertainly, "but how can I be sure you are telling the truth?"

"Clever one that you are." Naraku said again, "follow Kagome's example and become my companion. I do not fool beauties such as yourselves."

"Sweet talker" muttered Sango so only she could hear herself. _"I will follow him to survey Kagome though."_ "I agree, I will become a vampire."

"Very good," said a very glad Naraku. Tomorrow, after your official death, I will steal your coffins and revive you at my castle. Patience my little beauties, tomorrow you will be free!"

* * *

The next day, at the burial of the two young women, a mysterious person wearing a black hood was present. As soon as the ceremony ended, all the present persons were immersed in a deep sleep. Of course, it was Naraku's doing. He stole Sango and Kagome's coffins and headed for his castle on a big purple cloud of smoke. **

* * *

Kagome's POV **

I felt someone biting me in the neck and I let out a scream of pain. Who was that? Wasn't I dead? Then I remembered… Naraku. He was the one. Fresh blood began to run down my neck and reached my chest. Then I felt a tongue licking the blood… I saw Naraku's face. The look in his eyes expressed all the desire he had for me. I always thought of love as a game so I played awhile with him until I remembered Sango.

"Naraku," I said, letting a moan of pleasure. "Is Sango ok?"

"Who cares about Sango right now? You know you want to do it."

"Naraku… Go revive Sango and after we'll do it… please"

"Okay okay… You wait for me here…" he said seductively.

"Of course baby, I'll wait for you for the rest of my vampire's life."

Naraku laughed and then went to the room were Sango was lying. I was too weak to get up from the bed where I was lying so I just looked around the room to grow familiar with it. It was a big room with four dark red colored walls. A big black carpet bat-shaped covered the wood-made floor. A wardrobe stood in a corner. I always had a weakness for clothes. Before, in my human life, I used to go shopping every two days. Well anyways, I got up from bed and opened the wardrobe. What I saw then surprised me. I was in awe in front of the beauty of the dresses that, I realized, were totally mine! I stripped myself to try on one of the, approximately twenty, dresses. The one I tried first was in a dark red color, the same color as the walls. The sleeves were transparent and seemed to float around my arms. The corset on top of the dress was laced in black leather and half of my chest showed. But I liked sexy clothes so it didn't bother me that much. The dress finished with a long dark red colored skirt that swept the floor at every step I took. I was going to strip again to try on an other dress when I heard someone say behind me with that sexy and mysterious voice I liked so much without already knowing it, "Aren't we sexy in that dress?

"Well, I think I am the only one who is sexy because, for my information, you don't wear dresses huh?" I said playfully while turning on my heels to face Naraku.

"Yeah, whatever…What will you say if I asked you to take off this dress?"

"I'll say why don't you come and take it off instead?"

"What a playful girl we have in here!" Naraku said.

"Are you testing me, Naraku?"

"Come over here," he said pointing the bed, "and I'll show you how I test beauties such as yourself."

"I don't give myself that easily Naraku. Come and get me if you really want to!"

After saying that, I began to run towards the bed – I don't know why – when suddenly, I tripped on my long dress and saw the floor coming close to me very fast. Then I felt two strong arms encircling my waist, lifting me and placing me on the bed. Naraku turned me so I could face him and placed his body on top of mine. He lowered his head slowly towards mine and after what seemed an eternity, his lips finally made contact with mine. He began to untie the black leather lace that was on my chest, slowly, so slow that he made me impatient.

"Naraku…"

"Hmmmmm…"

"Faster please…"

"Hmmmm…"

He went a little faster but he was enjoying himself so much that he took his time. I felt I was going to fall asleep before he'll have finished.

"Naraku… Lemme do it…" I let out with an annoyed voice.

At this precise moment – and to my immense displeasure – we heard Sango scream.

**

* * *

Sango's POV **

When I woke up, I smelled blood. Then I felt something running down my chest. I looked down and I saw blood on my body. I came from a wound on my neck. I got up of the bed I was sleeping in and went to see my reflection in the mirror to know from where the blood was coming and hopefully know what wounded me. But when I got to the mirror, I saw no reflection. I began to scream like I'd never screamed before…That was it. I was officially a vampire… But why? Why me? I began to cry. I wasn't meant for that kind of life… me the beautiful and nice Sango who could never hurt anything…not even a flea… Then I saw Kagome storming in my room.

"Sango, what happened? Are you hurt? How do you feel?"

"I'm okay. It's just that I don't have a reflection in the mirror anymore. I am a real vampire… I don't want to… I want to be normal again…"

"You can't, now that you have become a vampire," Naraku's now cold voice said.

"He's the one who made me like that… You'll pay!" I screamed and began to run towards Naraku. I felt someone stopping me and I heard Kagome's voice.

"Sango, stop! You agreed to become a vampire, don't you remember?"

Suddenly, I felt so weak inside and, without knowing what was happening, it all grew dark around me and I passed out.

**_>>>>>End Flashback _**

"_It had always been like this"_ Kagome thought. _"I always was the nice wife who obeyed to Naraku's orders, in love and in nourishment. Sango was the rebel one, always hunting for herself and never agreeing to sleep with Naraku. She loathes him. She never forgave him for making her a vampire, even though she agreed. Well, she is happy I am Naraku's favorite wife… or else, if I didn't implore him to let her live, she would have been killed a long time ago. Hahaha, Kagura and Kikyo don't mean anything to Naraku as long as I'm here for him!"_

Kagome was so deep in though that she didn't even catch the scent of fresh blood. Sango looked at her oddly.

"Kags? Don't you sense it?"

"Huh?"

"Blood!"

That caught Kagome's attention as she smelled blood on the road they were flying above. Then her eye caught a glaze of silver. _"Huh? What's that?"_ Then she heard told Sango in their vampires' language, "Let's go!" And they flew towards the two men they spotted and who didn't know their ending was coming…

**

* * *

Plz give me your impressions of this chapter to know if I have to continue writing or not. And plz read my story Ten Days or Eternity? It's not as good as this one but I love it so plz R&R. Thanks to all of you. **

**Rin the Skull-addicted **


End file.
